Pokemon: EDventures in Sinnoh
by ArtWolf99
Summary: The gang is off to the Sinnoh region! Everything as it should be until they meet a girl called Wolf. Follow them on crazy adventures as they race for the top!
1. A New Beginning

**I'm so excited! My first fanfic! Hope you enjoy!**

…...

**Chapter 1-A New Beginning**

…

It was five in the morning at Peach Creek. If you looked at from the outside you'd think all was peaceful as the beautiful sin rose...but if you went inside one of the houses you would hear nothing but excitement! Nine kids were about to embark on there Pokemon journeys in Sinnoh! They had to wake up early, they first had to get on the bus to the airport to a ferry to a train before they could get there starter Pokemon.

Rolf, Nazz and Kevin were all on Rolf's farm. Nazz and Rolf just finishing packing when Kevin, being so excited, already finished.

Rolf had a bag...like an actual bag! Not a bunch of stuff tied to a belt, like an actual bag! But it was all raggy and old...but still an actual bag! Kevin leaned against the fence with his bike next to him. Nazz was trying to close her suitcase full of her things. It was pink with a few fake gems on the side with a handle and wheels to pull, and it looked like it was about to burst. She sat on it trying her best to close it, she managed to close most of it with only a little still unzipped. She also had a white bag with a pink stripe going down.

"Geez Nazz, you're sure you want to carry all of that? I'm pretty sure even Jimmy didn't pack that much," Kevin said leaning over the partly closed suitcase.

"Of coarse! If I want to be top coordinator I need to be prepared," she told the red head.

"Well you know, if you ever need help carrying that stuff I'll be there."

"Be quiet both of you! How is the Son of a Shepard suppose to enjoy his last few moments on the farm Rolf grew up on?" Rolf was sitting on the fence post with his backpack on the ground enjoying the sun rise. Kevin and Nazz didn't say a word, they just climbed up on the fence post to enjoy the view. The sun was a deep red color. They sat there in silence knowing Rolf was right, this is the last time they'll see there homes in a long time.

…

Johnny and Plank meanwhile, we're doing the exact opposite. They were running all over the place!

"Come on buddy, we need to find every last one of them!" Johnny told Plank still running.

"What do you mean it's not important? It's our emergency gum stash! We hid in different hiding places for a reason, remember? We have to find them all before we leave!"

He rummaged through a garbage can finding nothing. Then he went to a park bench that had a "wet paint" sign on it. Johnny smiled as he carefully lifted up the sign and using Plank to scrap off a piece of bubble gum. Johnny stuck behind Plank.

"Do you think they'll have gum at Sinnoh Plank?"

"..."

"Are you sure?"

"..."

"Okay but to be sure we better look for the rest. We only need to find three more!"

…

Jimmy was with Sarah in her room. A year ago if you walked into her room there would be poster if ponies and dolls and the usual but now if you walked in all you would see were poster of famous Pokemon Coordinators.

They were going over a checklist to make sure they had everything.

"Snacks?" Sarah asked.

"Check!"

"Sleeping gear?"

"Check!"

"Dollies?"

"Check!"

"Everything we need to become Top Pokemon Coordinators?"

"Defiantly check!" Jimmy giggled in excitement.

"I can't wait Sarah! Soon everybody will see how beautiful we really are!"

"Don't forget the Pokemon Jimmy. It's about them to."

"But mostly about us!" They both giggled.

"And I'll finally get away from that stupid brother of mine," Sarah said smiling.

"Yeah an-"

"AAAHHH!" Jimmy was interrupted by a scream.

"Sarah what was that?" Jimmy said clinging to Sarah.

"If I'm not mistaken that sounded like a scream of pain from Eddy..."

"Phew, what a sigh of relief," Jimmy mumbled letting go of Sarah.

…

"AAAHHH!" That sound was a scream of pain from Eddy.

Him, Double D and Ed finished packing when a random anvil fell in Eddy's foot from a result of Ed's messy room.

"Ed you idiot! How did your room get so messed up in the first place?" Eddy screamed in rage.

"That's probably not the best question to ask Eddy," Edd stated, "Especially today! We are going on a journey to teach responsibility and reaching our goals. And I am certain I will come back a top breeder!"

"...Why don't you just not come back at all?" Eddy commented.

"Cheer up Eddy! And you will get a Pokemon that looks like Rolf's chickens," Ed told him in his happy go lucky voice.

"Whatever, just wake me up when it's time," he said as walked over to Ed's bed picking up a magazine. When he jumped on Ed's bed a million cockroaches scurried from under the mattress and hiding in cracks in the broken down walls.

"Not even that can totally being down my spirits today! And Ed when we come back you two will be Pokemon masters! I'll even share my knowledge of Pokemon I gather along the way to help you two!"

"I heard the people there have never seen people before and I can pet them like a bunny Double D!" Ed managed to say.

"Who told you that?"

"Eddy did!"

"Of coarse he did," Edd mumbled under his breath.

The three sat there in silence as the red sun rise gave the room a beautiful red glow.

…

It was now five thirty and all the cul-de-sac kids were sitting on the sidewalk in front of the house they were in, except Johnny who took a set next to Sarah and Jimmy with like five pieces of gum in his mouth.

A bus with two blue stripes on each side came with the word AIRPORT in orange font coming towards the kids. Each grabbed there stuff, Nazz putting her suitcase in the back.

Once each took their first step they all knew, even Ed, this was a new beginning.

…

End of Chapter

…

**That took awhile!**

**Here are some things not mentioned:**

**Kevin and Johnny want to be masters**

**Rolf wants to be a breeder**

**I was originally gonna add the Kankers but it seemed like they wouldn't really do much**

**My OC appears I think the next chapter but we'll see.**

**Reviews are welcomed and wanted! Is there anything I should fix of us the story good so far?**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Wolf

**Yay! Another chapter! For the one or two people actually reading this!**

**I bought the platinum game the other the to refresh my memory. Some parts will follow the game but it has it's own plot.**

**I'm getting as much as I can done! School starts in four days! And I am going to be extremely busy once that starts!**

**But for now, enjoy!**

...

Chapter 2-Wolf

...

The bus ride was quiet. It was just the kids and some extras. The extras were weird; half of them didn't move...the other half just blinked.

Kevin, Nazz and Rolf were sitting in the back. Jimmy, Sarah and Johnny were sitting in one of the middle rows with the Eds at the front.

The gang was getting restless, there were like fifteen stops before the airport. By the thirteenth stop no on was left except the kids.

"We're almost there!" shouted Ed!

"I can't wait!" said an excited Jimmy.

"Me too! I'm very interested in what kind of Pokemon we'll find there!" Double D said.

"Who cares about that stuff? As long as everybody will learn who tough I am!" Eddy said confidently.

"Eddy, it's not about winning it's about responsibility and learning new things-" Double D was in yet interrupted by Eddy.

"Quiet Sockhead! I'm not gonna let you ruin my journey with your 'valuable lessons' and 'responsibility' and what not!"

Just then the bus stopped at the fourteenth stop.

"We're so close you guys!" Nazz shouted in excitement.

Fifteen seconds later a girl came on the bus. She was scrawny and a little taller than Eddy. She had long dark brown hair that reached her waist in a ponytail. (Half of died navy blue)She wore a black t-shirt with neon orange around the top, at the end of the sleeves and at the bottom the shirt with beige cargo pants with a ton of pockets. She had hiking boots on with white socks. She had a necklace with a animal tooth of some sort and an orange bandana with two black stripes around her neck. And lastly she had a huge wolf tail chained to a white belt that reached the floor and a furry hat with wolf ears in it.

The kids stared at her being that you don't see someone dressed like that everyday.

"Hey," she said quickly.

No one responded.

She sat in the front row next to the Eds and put her backpack under the seat. She started looking out the window, when she turned back around everyone was still staring at her.

"...What?" she asked slightly annoyed.

Edd who was sitting next to her said, "Excuse us for staring it's just that...well...you don't see someone dress the way you do everyday..."

His voice was nervous.

She just stared back at them...then smiled!

"Well, that's okay then. I probably should've excepted it dressing like this!" she said in a happy-go-lucky voice.

"I like you guys! I feel good energy around you! I'm Wolf! You guys got names?" she asked.

"Um...Well, yes! I'm Edd but, my friends call me Double D. These are my friends Ed and Eddy."

"Oh! You guys got the same name? Ha! That's pretty cool!" she said suddenly becoming very optimistic.

"Yeah! I'm Nazz and this is Kevin and

Rolf!"

"Nice to meet you Wolf-Eared Girl!" Rolf said climbing over to shake her hand.

"Ah, yes! A strong grip you have, very important!" he told her.

"I'm Sarah and this is my best pal Jimmy!"

"And I'm Johnny! And this Plank!" Johnny said holding out the piece if wood.

"Um...that's just a piece of wo-" she was interrupted by Double D.

"Just go along with it," he whispered.

She just smiled.

"Where you guys heading?" Wolf asked.

"We're going to the Sinnoh Region!" Jimmy told her.

"No fracking way! Me too!"

They all cheered knowing that there new found friend is going to share the adventure of a lifetime with them.

...

The kids got out of the Kevin helping (more like doing all the work) haul Nazz's suitcase across the airport.

They went through security blah blah blah boring stuff blah blah blah.

They finally got one the plane.

The Eds, Wolf and Johnny sat in one row with Rolf, Nazz, Kevin, Sarah and Jimmy sitting across. They waited for the flight to take the when there was a voice over the speaker.

"I'm sorry but there have been some technical problems and there will be a two hour delay."

"What? Oh, this is just...BOO!" Wolf shouted.

Everyone joined her.

...

Half an hour later they just sat there quieter than the bus ride when Wolf spoke.

"Hey, you guys I just got a lightbulb! I have a game we can play!"

"What is it?" Kevin asked.

"You'll love it! It's called, 'Get the Kid Next to you in Trouble'" she said.

"I don't think that's a very bright idea," Edd said trying to make sure the game didn't start.

"What? No it's fun I'll show you!"

The co-pilot came in and Wolf shot a rubber band at him. It hit him in bare skin leaving a red mark.

"Ow!" he said in pain, "Who did that?"

"He did it," Wolf said extremely fast with no emotion making it look convincing. She pointed to the sucker next to her...that sucker was Eddy.

"Your coming with me young man!" The co-pilot said dragging Eddy along with him leaving the plane.

"What? It wasn't me! I swear!" he was trying to convince the co-pilot of his innocence.

When they were gone everyone except Edd burst into laughter.

"And that's how you play!" Wolf announced.

"That was classic!" Kevin laughed.

"He had it coming!" Sarah giggled.

"That wasn't very nice of you!" Edd argued.

"You should go tell the truth right now!"

"Aw come in DoubleD! We're just having some fun lighten up!" Wolf said elbowing him.

Rolf came over putting an arm around Wolf.

"The Wolf-Eared Girl is fun! Yes?"

"Yeah I guess," she told him.

The pilot came in and suddenly everyone acted like they normally would trying their best not to squeal.

...

Eddy was brought to an office with the co-pilot. He put Eddy in a chair and sat across at a desk.

"So you like playing games huh?" he asked Eddy.

"No! It wasn't me who shot the rubber band I swear!"

"Then who did it?"

"That girl sitting next to me with the wolf hat did it!"

"Impossible!" he banged his fist on the desk, "She looked way to innocent! It couldn't of been her!"

"But I swear! It was a game she game up called...well the title's really long but the point of it is to get the person next to you in trouble! Really!" he looked at the co-pilot wide eyed.

They made eye contact for like two minutes.

"Fine. I'll check the security tapes to see if your story checks out. But it'll take a while, but before your flight leaves."

"Thank you!"

...

It was five minuets before the flight leaves.

"Where's Eddy?" Ed asked.

"I don't know Ed but, I hope he makes it," Edd said worried.

"Don't worry he'll make it," Wolf said trying to calm him down.

"Oh don't start talking! Your that reason he's there in the first place!"

Just then Eddy walked in with the co-pilot.

"Eddy!" Ed shouted as he got back I. His seat next to Wolf.

"Hey Eddy," Wolf said with a smile.

"Shut up Wolfy," he mumbled.

"Well your story checks out," the co-pilot said, "Now your in trouble!" He said grabbing Wolf's arm.

"Attention passengers, we are ready to take off please buckle your seat belts. And will the co-pilot come asset up front please?" said a voice over the speaker.

The co-pilot stared at the grinning Wolf and walked off slightly pushing her in anger.

When he was gone Wolf sighed and latex back in her seat.

"Whoa, that was close," she sighed.

"Lucky break," Eddy growled.

And with that the plane lifted of towards Sinnoh.

...

End of Chapter

...

**Phew that took a while! But now you know my OC Wolf! Isn't she just great?! It's gonna be a couple more chapters before they reach Sinnoh. (I'm planning to make this story pretty long) Hoped you liked it! Reviews would be nice! Hoped you enjoyed!**


	3. The Egg

**Sorry for the long wait guys, glad to see those reviews though! And I'm going to say this, if you want your character in the story you only have to ask once. I'll get them in sooner or later.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

...

Chapter 3-The Egg

...

The plane ride felt like forever...even though it was four hours.

"Finally! That took forever!" Johnny said stretching his legs.

"It's good to get off that plane back on land!" said Wolf.

They were on a small island. They're were people working everywhere! They got their things and headed towards the ferry.

"I'm so excited! We're halfway there!" Nazz cheered.

"Well we got here early," Edd told her, "It's gonna be another half hour before the ferry gets here."

"What?! This is gonna be a long trip," Eddy sighed.

"Tell me about it," Wolf said.

"So what should we do while the time passes?" Sarah asked.

"I know!" Wolf announced.

"No! We are NOT playing that stupid game of yours!" Eddy argued.

"I-I wasn't gonna suggest that! Geez!" Wolf said making it obvious she was.

"How about we...uh...oh! Play the same game but, and hang with me here...on strangers!"

"That actually sounds kinda fun," Eddy said surprised.

"I wouldn't suggest that," Edd said trying to avoid the same situation.

"And you have a better idea?" Kevin joined in.

"Too late!" Wolf shouted, "I stole a Pokemon egg!"

"What?" everyone said in union.

"From who?" Nazz asked.

"I don't know, found it in bush abandoned," Wolf said.

"Wolf! You can't just take an egg!" Edd shouted.

"Well, it's too late for that," Wolf told him.

"So your just, like, gonna keep it?" Kevin asked.

"No, no," Wolf started, "I'm giving it to Eddy, as an apology for what happened on the plane."

"Why Wolf that's very mature of you," Edd said impressed.

"Yeah, now stop talking before I change my mind," Wolf said sounding serious.

"No way I'm taking that! You're probably setting me up!" Eddy said.

"Fine then, I'll just take it for myself then," she told him.

"...Fine! I'll take the stupid egg," Eddy mumbled grabbing the egg, "But I still don't forgive you...yet."

...

Time passed and they got on the ferry, with Wolf and the Eds sitting around the egg. Edd was taking notes.

"So what do guys think it is?" Eddy asked.

"I bet it's a mutant mole that will eat our brains!" Ed shouted.

"At least if it is you and Wolf won't have anything to worry about," Eddy snickered.

"Oh, that's cold even for you Eddy," Wolf told him.

"I doubt it's any mutant," Edd told them.

"So what do you think it is?" Wolf asked.

"I not quite sure, I don't know much about eggs yet."

"Of coarse you don't," Wolf responded.

"It's so smooth like a baby buttocks," Ed said.

"Hey! Don't touch it mono brow!" Eddy shouted at him.

"Touch," Wolf said quietly grazing a finger on the egg.

"I said don't touch!" Eddy shouted not paying attention to the egg.

"Aw come on! I barley grazed it!"

"That's still touching-" Eddy suddenly realized the egg wasn't in his hands.

"What the? Where's the egg?" Eddy said.

"You might not want to know," Wolf said.

He turned around to see Ed walking around with the egg.

"My baby!" Eddy shouted.

"Baby?" Wolf snickered.

"Shut up!" he ran towards Ed crashing into him causing the egg to fly up into the air!

"I got it!" Edd said diving towards the egg...and missing!

"No!" Eddy shouted even LOUDER than before!

"I got it for real!" Wolf said jumping on Double D's back reaching for the egg, she was so close! One chance! Her fingers grazed the egg and-

...

End of Chapter

...

**Cliffhanger! You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happens!**

**And another reminder to only ask once for your character to appear. I WILL GET THEM IN SOONER OR LATER! It may take a couple chapters but I will get them in! I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Wolf's First Mistake

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait. So finally here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

...

Chapter 4-Wolf's First Mistake

...

And missed! The egg fell past them and hit the floor with a crack.

"Uh oh," Wolf said.

"NO!" Eddy shouted.

He ran over towards the cracked egg. It didn't break it just had a large crack on the top.

"This is because of you two!" he said pointing at Ed and Wolf.

"Why me?" Wolf asked surprised.

"If monobrow didn't steal the egg it wouldn't have fallen! And if you caught it it wouldn't have this crack!"

"Don't blame me!" she said, "If you didn't freak out and crash into Ed it wouldn't have flew in the air causing it to crash!"

"If I may-"

"Not mow sock head!" Eddy and Wolf said in union.

"Hey! Stop stealing my nickname for him!" Eddy shouted at Wolf.

"Don't get us off track!" Wolf said.

"Why would I even do that?" he asked.

"Because you know I already won! Snap!"

she snapped her fingers three times in a Z formation.

"Whatever," Eddy said under his breath, "Double D, how's it look?"

"I'm hate to tell you this Eddy but, I'm not sure. I don't have the information to say it's alright," he said slowly ending with a fake smile.

"What!? How do not know?" Eddy desperately asked.

"Well, I can't obtain any information until we get there."

"Don't worry I'm sure it's fine," Wolf said.

"That's what the hero said in the Mutant Moles movie before he was eaten!" Ed said.

"That's not helping!" Eddy shouted.

"I think I saw that movie too," Wolf said.

"Stop it!" Eddy shouted even louder.

"Why? I just said I saw the movie," Wolf told him.

There bickering went on and on and on. In fact it went on so long they didn't start to cool down until they got off the ferry.

...

"Look let's just get on this train and not talk to each other for the rest of our lives," Wolf said as they got on. They all watched as Nazz struggled to get her suitcase on the train.

"All abroad!" said the conductor.

They boarded the train there was a boy sitting alone in a booth. He had blonde hair, he was wearing a green hoodie and camo shorts with black high tops. Next to him was and egg and was reading some sort of breeder magazine.

"Hey Eddy," Wolf said nudging Eddy with her elbow.

"What do you want?" he asked still angry at her.

"He looks pretty smart, why not just ask him about the egg?"

"I guess...sock head, go ask him about the egg!" Eddy demanded.

"Why me?" Edd asked.

"Because I don't trust these two," he said pointing to Ed and Wolf.

"...Very well then," he mumbled taking the egg.

He walked over to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy looked up from the magazine.

"Excuse me, but do know anything about Pokemon eggs?" Edd asked politely.

"Uh, yeah sure," he responded and looked at the cracked egg, "What happened to the egg?"

"Don't ask, but do you know if it'll be fine?" Double D asked.

"Uh, yup looks fine, it just may take longer to hatch."

"Thank you very much! My name is Edd by the way but my friends call me Double D," he told the boy.

"My name's Byran," he said to Double D.

"So I see you're interested in breeding," Edd said.

"I'm going for top breeder!" Byran said.

"Really? So am I!"

"Awesome so your to the Sinnoh region?" Byran asked.

"Yeah me and friends over there are heading there trying to reach our goals," just then Edd caught something in the corner if eye. He tilted a little around Byran to find a blue Shellos.

"Is that Pokemon yours?" Double D asked.

"Oh yeah! This is Shellos, he was my first Pokemon."

"A Shellos? How interesting."

"Don't you have a Pokemon yet?" Byran asked.

"No, me and friends are visiting a Pokemon region for the first time," Edd told him.

"Well your in for a real treat," Byran said.

They talked about Pokemon and breeding until Byran's stop.

"Well this is my stop," Byran said picking up his egg, "Double D, next time we meet promise me a battle."

"You have my word," Edd said as they shook hands and parted ways. Edd went back to his other friends and handed Eddy the egg.

"'Bout time you got back! You took forever! So how's my egg?" Eddy asked a little panicked.

"Byran said it'll be fine."

"Byran? Who's Byran?" Wolf asked.

"That boy I was talking who," Edd said.

"Who cares about him? As long as my egg is okay!" Eddy said hugging the egg.

"Eddy! That's very rude of you! Byran is a nice boy," Edd said.

"I feel like Eddy's relationship with that egg is more dramatic than it should be," Wolf was able to squeeze in.

"Whatever," Eddy mumbled.

The train stopped and they got off. They stood together in awe at Twinleaf town. They were finally there.

...

End of Chapter

...

**Just doing a little self advertising here guys and am telling you about a comic I'm doing in dA. It's called The Wolf with the Golden Eyes. The summary is on the site and I'm using the same user name there and here so you should find it.**

**Anyway, reviews are wanted and I hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
